


Pregnancy 101

by inoru_no_hoshi



Series: Always-a-girl!Gerard [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She doesn't <i>consciously</i> decide to kill Frank (and in the end doesn't kill him, but maybe that would've been nicer).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy 101

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Author's choice, author's choice, the thin blue line_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

She doesn't _consciously_ decide to kill Frank (and in the end doesn't kill him, but maybe that would've been nicer).

It's just that she's missed two periods, her appetite has bottomed out and her emotions have shot through the roof (and she's proud of the way she hasn't randomly burst into tears around Frank, yet, because neither of them are the best at handling that), and it's only a random talk with Jamia that made her go out and buy the pregnancy test.

And now she's staring at the thin blue line and trying to add up dates, because she can't remember the last time they forgot a condom or she forgot her birth control pill. 

Somewhere in the middle of it she starts getting angry. And somewhere in the middle of _that_ , she decides that since Frank hasn't come home yet (probably he's still at the studio, fucking around with his guitars), she'll go find him and give him the news.

Except "giving him the news" is apparently "slamming him against the wall and kneeing him in the balls (and she can see his eyes cross _and_ roll up, it's kind of impressive) and spitting the news in his face before letting him go and stalking back to the car". She's halfway back to the apartment before she realizes what she did, and has to pull over and hyperventilate.

Once back in the apartment, she has all night to wonder if she's finally, after, like, eight years, managed to drive Frank away. (She calls Mikey in a panic around 3 A.M. She's probably lucky he adores her, because she blubbers at him for the first twenty minutes of the call.)

And her streak of not crying around Frank? It's _totally_ fucked when he walks through the door and sees her curled up on the couch. He reacts a lot better than she expected, but mostly because he doesn't try to calm her down, just holds her and says "It's alright, baby, it's alright."


End file.
